


Just Like Their First Time

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, F/M, Fingering, High School Reunion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Just Like Their First Time

_They go to a school reunion._

 

Mary sighed as she pulled up at the high school. She didn't want to be here. It was the twenty year reunion, and she just wants to go back to bed. She parks next to a car she knows far too well, and climbs out. She walks in, gets her name badge and walks around. She's had 4 drinks before anyone acknowledges her.  
"Mary?" She hears him say. Her first, and only, boyfriend: John Winchester. They split up months after they finished high school. Mary finishes her drink and throws the plastic red cup in the trash. She walks out of the building and into the bar across the street. 

 

Hours later, Mary leaves the bar and walks back to her car, not feeling anywhere near as drunk as she actually is. She walks to her car as John fuckin' Winchester leaves the building. He runs over to her.  
"Hear me out" he pleads. She shakes her head and unlocks her car.  
"Five minutes, please" he begs. Mary looks at her watch, despite knowing she's just gonna go home and look at memes and cat videos all night. 

"Fine" she says. John smiles.  
"I don't know what to say, except leaving you was a huge mistake" he admitted. She shrugged.   
"Is that all? Because if so, I need to go get me laid" Mary said. She looked up and frowned when she felt raindrops.   
"I'll fuck you" John said.   
"What?!" Mary asked, incredulously. John pushed her up against the car.  
"I'll fuck you. You look so hot tonight, I jacked off in the bathroom as soon as I saw you" he shrugged. Mary moaned quietly. John kissed her deeply, gripping her hips. Mary moaned and pulled his hips closer to hers.   
"Back to mine?" She asked. John nodded and smirked. Mary climbed into her car and watched as John climbed into the passenger seat. They sped out of the car park.

John laid his hand on her thigh as she drove down to her house, which was further away than she'd ever realised. John slipped his hand into her jeans and smirked when she shifted and spread her legs. John chuckled and rubbed circles over her clit with his thumb, pushing his middle finger and his ring finger into her tightness. Mary gasped and rocked against his hand. John smirked and pushed his fingers faster into her. Mary groaned and felt herself tighten around him as she came.

Moments later, Mary pulled up at her house. She moaned softly when John pulled his hand from her jeans. They ran into her house, where he pushed her against the door and kissed her deeply. He lifted her up and walked into the first room he saw, the kitchen. Mary climbed onto the island and wrapped her legs around him as she kissed him. John moaned and gripped her ass. She moaned loudly and rocked against him. John lifted her up and removed her jeans, throwing them aside. Mary moaned and grabbed a condom, rolling it on him before pushing her panties aside and dropping down.  Mary moaned loudly and her head fell back as she felt more filled than she had in a long time. John grinned and tugged on her hair as she rolled her hips. His hands alternated between her breasts and her clit, harsh grasps and tweaks in just the right way to make her come before she could even realise.   


Sure enough, John grinned and thrust up into her once, twice, three more times before he came with a broken moan. Mary groaned and rolled down onto her bed. John grinned.   
“Can we give us another try? I know I fucked up, and I know you hated me. I hated me too, I really regretted it” John begged.  
“Sure…lemme sleep mmh” Mary responded, falling asleep from the effects of the alcohol combined with the effects of her orgasm. John chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they fell asleep.

In the early hours of the morning, when John was awoken from a storm and was unable to fall back to sleep, he looked down to Mary who was asleep on his chest. The sight was something familiar and it made his heart stir. It was just like their first time.

 


End file.
